Strike a Pose
by defyingnormalcy
Summary: Andrea gets distracted by a sweaty, yoga-attire clad Sharon on their Saturday afternoon. Pure fluff. Andrea Hobbs/Sharon Raydor established couple.


"I'm so sorry!" Sharon called out as she hurried into her condo.

Andrea looked up from her novel from her relaxed position on the couch. "Don't worry, there is another show half an hour later. We can catch that one," she said easily.

They had made plans to catch a matinee together shortly after Sharon's yoga class. One of the roads Sharon normally took on her way home was shut down for construction, and thus, she'd arrived home later than anticipated. Andrea wasn't really bothered by Sharon's tardiness, anytime spent with her partner was treasured. They could stay home instead and have a lazy Saturday afternoon and she'd totally be fine with it.

"Let me just text Rusty to let him know to take another way home after his shift is done, then I'll pop in the shower," Sharon muttered absent mindedly as she wandered into her kitchen.

Andrea's mouth went dry as soon as she caught sight of Sharon. She was wearing a pair of fitted black yoga pants and a dark purple tank top; her hair was swept up in a messy, sweaty bun and a light sheen of sweat highlighted her arms, collar, and neck.

Deciding that she was totally fine risking missing the film entirely for a chance to admire a very sweaty, very sexy Sharon Raydor, Andrea tossed her book on the cushion and made her way over to Sharon.

"So gorgeous, how was class?" Andrea asked casually as she wrapped her arms around Sharon's waist and nuzzled her neck. Her perfume, while very subtle now, was still there, as well as the unique, intoxicating scent that was Sharon Raydor.

It was very rare that Sharon was so unkempt at home; even on weekends she brushed her hair out or made some effort to style it casually. When Andrea had first moved in, she had been shocked to discover that Sharon even wore makeup on her weekends and days off. Sensing that this was a bit of a sore spot for Sharon, she'd dropped hints and compliments as frequently as she could that indicated that she loved Sharon completely, both the polished and completely unpolished versions of her.

Slowly, Sharon had started to feel comfortable forgoing the makeup and blouses and ironed pants around Andrea, and began relaxing fresh-faced and casual clothing-clad around the condo. The memory of their first Saturday morning that Sharon had emerged from their bathroom, without her having applied any make-up during her morning routine, never failed to bring a smile to Andrea's face.

Sharon finished her text to Rusty and placed her phone on the counter. "It was good. But I'm a bit sore," she answered as she caressed Andrea's forearms. "I have to get in the shower," she protested mildly. Andrea was placing open-mouthed kisses along her neck and holding Sharon's body flush against her.

"Mmhmpmm," was Andrea's muffled response against Sharon's neck.

Andrea hit that sensitive spot behind Sharon's ear and Sharon let out a groan. "Do you not want to go to the theatre today?" she asked with a laugh.

"I'd rather kiss all your sore spots better," Andrea answered honestly. "We have a good two hours before Rusty is due back anyway."

Sharon giggled and turned in Andrea's arms so that they were face to face. "Andrea, I look like hell and I'm all sweaty from yoga," she said bluntly.

Andrea cupped Sharon's rear and pulled her closer. "You look amazing to me," she said before kissing along Sharon's jaw. "So beautiful. I love your hair like this. I can kiss you right here," Sharon shivered as Andrea sucked on another trigger point along the column of Sharon's long neck, "And anyway, I like you all sweaty," Andrea mumbled.

Sharon blushed and sighed affectionately; she couldn't help but give in as Andrea's kisses and wandering hands swept over her.

"Bed. Now," she groaned as Andrea's clever hand found its way under Sharon's skintight shirt to caress her ribcage.

"Are you going to show me some of the poses that you learned today?" Andrea asked cheekily.

"You bet," Sharon said with a mischievous glint in her eye.


End file.
